


Blood in the Cut

by CallicoPenehueso



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallicoPenehueso/pseuds/CallicoPenehueso
Summary: Rayne Cuyler gets a unexpected visitor.





	Blood in the Cut

Rayne walked awkwardly down the basement stairs to her room. The all too familiar feeling of the intruding cycle of womanhood invading her panties. She cursed under her breath. Ever since getting off of birth control her period had been really erratic. Not to mention she had really liked these panties.  
She reached the bottom of the stairs, double checking to make sure she had locked her door at the top of the stairs before stripping her panties out from under her skirt. Tossing them into her trash can with an scoff of disappointment. Blood slowly dripped down her inner thighs. The dark haired girl sighed, it was just a bloody enough mess to need to take a shower. Rayne sauntered over to her dresser, intent on getting some clean clothes, when a sudden chill ran down her body. As if someone had taken an ice cube to the back of her neck.Her heartbeat thudded in her ears, terror gripping her. She felt frozen, unable to move. Afraid of the deep, dark presence she felt hovering behind her. Damp, wet, and cold. The girl swallowed hard and willed her body to turn around.  
Rayne slowly turned to face her intruder. His body just a couple of inches from her own. She let out a short shriek and jumped back away from him. Finding herself unable to, he had her cornered against the wall and dresser. She covered her mouth with her hand in horror as her intruder tittered, amused.  
"Awe, did I scare you?" His voice was raspy and strangely goofy.   
"Who are you?" Rayne asked urgently behind her hands, trying to make herself smaller in her little corner of safety.  
A stranger smile decorated his face, revealing very large buck teeth, and hinted at sharp fangs hiding behind his blood red lips. He cocked his head to one side, his movements cartooney and erratic. "Why, I'm Pennywise The Dancing Clown!"   
He leaned in suddenly, his smile stretching wider. "Are you afraid of me?" Rayne was afraid to say one way or another. Too scared to move, scared to breathe. Pennywise let out a guttural moan in her silence, "I can feel it you know...Your fear. It's absolutely delicious." His large amber eyes stared into her her brown ones. Suddenly something seemed to distract him, his train of thought visibly shaken. "What's this?" He whispered. Rayne watched, frozen, as the clown inhaled deeply. Drool pooled and dripped down his lips as they curled into a delighted smile. "You're bleeding!" He whispered happily.  
For a blissful moment, she had no idea what he was talking about, until the realization slapped her in the face. She shot a quick glance downwards, noticing a trickle of blood slowly dripping down her thigh. Pennywise followed her glance. His eyes fell directly on the trail of dark, red blood. He licked his lips.  
A porcelain gloved hand reached out and touched her thigh gently. The girl let out an unintentional gasp at his touch, feeling him drag his hand upwards against her soft flesh. Wiping up her blood with his index finger as he went. The clown removed his hand, and brought it up between their faces. Rayne looked between his bloody hand and his twisted face, trying so hard to hold back tears. Pennywise's tongue wrapped around his fingers, drawing them into his mouth and sucking them clean. His eyes seemingly to glow, never leaving her gaze. He moaned softly, savoring the taste before popping his fingers out of his mouth with an audible 'POP' that made Rayne jump.   
"This is new." His eyes widened, intrigued, returning his hand between her legs. Fear choked her, but adrenaline pushed her. She shoved both of her hands to her crotch, arching her body out of his reach with a sobbed, "No!"  
Pennywise giggled and delicately rubbed her hands over her womanhood as he peered deeply into her eyes and pressed his body against hers. "Don't..." She choked out. Her soft frightened eyes pleading with monstrous orbs. A sinister smile pulled at the corners of his warped mouth, "Do you want me to go away?" He frowned exaggeratedly, as if he were asking a small child. His face so close their noses touched.  
Rayne nodded hesitantly, afraid to put it into words. The clown ran his fingers along her jaw line, and traced her pulse in her throat. "Then you have to be a good little kitty and behave. Do you understand?" Excitement dripped off of his raspy voice. He tugged gently on her hands, urging them to move.   
The young woman choked back a sob, and nodded. Hands shaking, she uncovered herself and placed them on the walls behind her. The predatory smile returned to her intruder's lips. "That's a good girl." He purred, drunk off of her unique, delicious taste. He slowly kneeled down, his glowing eyes never leaving hers. He drug his hands heavily down the sides of her body, that sick smile never leaving his face.  
Pennywise's knees touched the ground, his hands on her hips. Using more force than needed, he flipped up her skirt, exposing her most private of parts. Rayne made a quiet sound of protest.  
"Shhh..." He shook his head slowly as he shushed her. The clown placed his fingers on the back of her thighs and pulled her hips toward him. He licked his lips and growled softly. Pulling her legs apart to accommodate his abnormally large head. The girl gasped at the sensation of his hot, long, wet tongue on her inner thigh, lapping up her blood,lips sucking at her skin, teeth sharp and intimidating. Pennywise moaned, relishing this new delicious treat, so sweet and so powerful.  
His snakelike tongue flicked dangerously close to her pussy, making her squeak suddenly. Her hand quickly covered her mouth and she shut her eyes tightly. Trying to distance herself from what was happening. The demon clown giggled evilly in the cleavage of her thighs before letting his tongue wander up to finally taste her.  
He gently licked and sucked her flesh, craving every single drop of blood in her body. Rayne let out an unintentional moan/sob. Her small body was tense, her teeth clenched tightly. Pennywise smiled against her cunt before delving deeper into her, his nimble tongue finding the source of her sweet, intoxicating blood. The clown slithered his tongue inside of her. Her delicate bucked under his mouth. "Oh! Don't...Ple... I can't-" She shook her head and covered her mouth harder. Trying to silence the forced reactions to his touch.  
Pennywise's claws dug into Rayne's hips, desperate to have more of her. His tongue undulated and swirled inside her pussy, lapping up all the menstrual blood. Occasionally removing his tongue to lap and suck up the blood he was getting all over her pussy and thighs. He removed his mouth and looked up at his prey curiously, her eyes were closed tightly and her nails were digging into her cheek so hard it was starting to bleed. He smirked and bit his bottom lip. The clown removed a hand from her body and slipped two fingers into her slick cunt. Rayne hissed and squirmed against his grasp. He chucked deeply, "Open your eyes, kitten...I want you to watch me." He growled and drilled her roughly, blood dripped messily onto his hand and knuckles.  
The tortured girl shakily looked down at her assaulter, he hungrily lapped her essence up as her thrust into her. Seemingly content to have her attention. He took his fingers out of her and regarded them curiously before sucking them clean. It wasn't just blood anymore. Her cunt was slick with something he couldn't quite identify, but it was delicious. Maybe more so than this unique blood.  
Pennywise's mouth was on her again, tongue deep in her body. The dark haired woman threw her head back. "Oh God! Stop please!" She pleaded quietly, the clown's sharp teeth grazed violently against her soft flesh. Making her jerk and cry out in pain. The demon's eyes fluttered up to hers, shooting a deadly gaze. He adjusted his body and pulled her cunt further forward into her mouth.  
Rayne suddenly felt intense pressure deep in her abdomen, much like a period cramp but so much worse. She groaned in pain, gripping her wall and dresser tensely. Rayne bit her bottom lip harshly to keep from crying out in pain. When the pain grew sharp, she screamed, her legs giving out and shakily she slid down the wall lower than her captor. Unable to stand any longer. Rayne was breathing hard, keeping her knees together to keep the predator at bay. The clown's face was slick with blood and her arousal.  
Her reaction seemingly amusing and irritating him at the same time. He grabbed her knees and forced them apart. Rayne whined and struggled weakly, Pennywise growled inhumanly and pulled her hips out from under her, exposing her once again to him. His mouth hungrily met her messy womanhood, delving his prehensile tongue into her. Almost immediately the pain started again. Rayne hissed and grunted in discomfort. Trying not to make any noise. Pennywise's large bloodstained hand clamped down hard on her mouth. Silencing her pain all for soft grunts and moans. He continued his assault on her tender insides. The clown's tongue forced it's way into her cervix and gradually dilated it. Unleashing a torrent of her sweet, sweet essence. It made it's way into her womb and molested her deepest of insides, all the while drinking her in. His eyes rolling into the back of his head in intoxication. Rayne screamed against his hand and struggled under him. A couple of tears escaping her eyes. She held onto his arm tightly, she suddenly threw her head back and moaned loudly against his hand. She arched her back as the most intense orgasm of her life hit her suddenly .Her cervix trying in vain to close, but Pennywise's tongue keeping it gaping. The walls of her pussy convulsed and throbbed violently against his invading member. Her body flooding his mouth with arousal and blood. He eagerly sucked and lapped it up, moaning in ecstasy.  
The last quakes of her orgasm shuddered through her as Pennywise licked her insides and vulva clean along with her thighs. He slowly removed his vice like grip from her mouth. Rayne tentatively closed her legs, her body shivering and her breathing shaky.  
"Are you afraid?" His voice was hushed, but excited. He reached out and pulled her up to her feet in a quick fluid movement. His grip on her hand painfully tight. Rayne winced and nodded softly. The clown made a small noise of discontent and pulled her close to his towering body and led her forcefully towards her bed. "Awe I ain't gonna hurt ya. We're gonna have some fun."  
"F-fun?" She stuttered back, Pennywise nodded earnestly and theatrically plopped down on the edge of the bed, still gripping her hand. He yanked her towards his body, trapping her between his long, strong arms. A gloved hand on the back of her head entangled into her hair. Rayne resisted in vain as he pulled her face to his. "Yeah, f-fun." He mocked her before the young woman could react, his red lips were on hers.  
She whimpered against his kiss, his tongue bullying her lips into opening for him.His kiss was violating, feeling his tongue near the back of her throat, over her teeth, and assaulting her own forcing her participate in the unwanted liplock.  
Keeping his lips on hers, he roughly pulled her body onto his large frame. Coaxing her legs to wrap around his waist. Making her sit between his spread legs. It was then she felt it. His rock hard cock bulging through the fabric of his pants, grinding on her bare womanhood.  
Rayne unintentionally sobbed against his lips, making him break their kiss. "What's the matter kitten? Are you nervous? Could it be.. You're first time?" He purred ferally, a clawed finger hooking into the neckline of her button up blouse. The clown ripped through her buttons slowly, exposing her bare chest. The girl closed her eyes tightly, trying her best not to cry, "Please, I don't want to do this..." She whispered shakily.  
The monstrous clown gave her an exaggerated look of sympathy, sticking out a pouty bottom lip while he caressed her cheek gently. "It's okay darling, I promise I will be gentle." He growled. Rayne gripped his shoulders with shaky hands as he reached down and released his abnormally large cock. "Do you like what you see, kitten?" He cooed, tilting her head to make her look at his monstrous member.  
The dark haired girl gasped and her eyes grew wide. Fear spiking. There was no way that would fit inside of her. Pennywise positioned himself at her entrance, "N-no! That's not..I-it's too big!"Rayne begged desperately. The killer clown giggled and shrugged, "We'll make it fit!"  
Before she could protest more, he tore into her already aching pussy. Making her arch her back and cry out loudly. He pulled her hips to his, forcing her to take in his full length. Rayne's body tensed and shook, wrapping her legs tightly around him. Pennywise groaned animalistically, eyes rolling into the back of his head.  
Without any regard for her comfort, he gripped her body and began his assault on her. Stretching her human cunt to it's limits around his otherworldly cock. Rayne cried out clutching herself to him in pain as he tore through her mercilessly. Pennywise drank in her unwillingness, encouraging his brutal onslaught. His thrusts becoming painfully harder and more vicious.  
"Rayne? What the hell are you doing?" Rayne's sister Art called down through her locked door.  
Rayne's eyes shot open.Frozen, unable to say anything.  
Pennywise's thrusts slowed slightly, bringing her face to his. Glowing yellow eyes bored into hers. He smiled and shook his head slowly, putting a finger to his mouth to hush her.  
Art banged on the bedroom door, "Hey! Rayne!"  
Rayne fumbled over her words, "Uhm, w-what?" She called back to her, holding back her moans as best as she could.  
"What the fuck are you doing down there?" Art demanded, testing the locked door.  
The clown's pace started to quicken, a look of intrigue on his pale face. "N-nothing. None of your business!" Rayne whimpered.  
Art was silent for a moment, " Do you have a guy down there?" She asked bluntly.  
Pennywise's eyes widened with his smile, clearly very amused. Rayne choked back her moans, "God, go away Art!" Before crying out in pain her pleasure, she herself didn't know.  
Art could be heard laughing sarcastically, "You so nasty!" Rayne bit her bottom lip harshly, willing her sister to go away. Thankful when she heard her footsteps retreating from her door.  
Pennywise snickered under his breath, licking and sucking her neck. "Do you usually have boys do this to you?" His voice slightly accusatory, pushing his cock deeper into her.  
Rayne groaned and whimpered, unable to form words, she shook her head frantically. Pennywise laughed, fucking her faster and harder, enjoying immensely this violating her. His hand snaked around her throat, holding it tight, he pulled her close, "Say me name." He darkly demanded.  
The girl whimpered, "P-pennywise.." She moaned breathlessly as he pounded relentlessly into her. His grip on her throat tightened. "Louder. Who's making you scream?" His thrusts becoming harder and more erratic, plunging himself into the depths of her body, as his pleasure reached its peak. His cock suddenly growing and pulsating.  
Rayne screamed his name, gripping onto his body as his seed came gushing into her. Filling her body and overflowing onto her bed. The abused girl breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath. The demon clown gave a few more deep thrusts, milking himself with her body. He stroked her hair as if she were something precious.  
He twisted his body towards the bed and laid Rayne down gently, finally allowing their bond to dissipate between them.  
He placed a large hand on her face, forcing her to look at him. "You'll see me again. Very soon." He taunted amused before leaning down and giving her a soft kiss on her cheek. "Don't try to run from me." He wagged his finger disapprovingly. Rayne was dazed and her body ached, his words muffled in her ears. She swallowd hard and shut her eyes. Upon opening them, he was gone.


End file.
